Mais ça, c'était après
by oOCitron.GabrielOo
Summary: Suite de "Mais ça c'était avant". Fic coécrite avec Hotaru no Kaori. Après un faux mouvement pendant la Pub Krys à Poudlard Harry Potter se fait un torticolis. Ses amies décide de lui envoyer Draco pour le "soigner". Mais celui-ci n'est pas d'accord ! Après moult et moult stratagèmes, il s'avoue vaincu et finit par y aller, mais dans une tenue très spéciale...
1. Chapter 1

**Rating** : T

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing **: Drarry bien évidement!

**Résumé **: 

Après un faux mouvement pendant la Pub Krys à Poudlard, Harry Potter se fait un torticolis.  
Ses amies, pour le soutenir et l'aider dans cette dure épreuve, décide de lui envoyer Draco pour le "soigner". Mais celui-ci n'est pas d'accord !  
Après moult et moult stratagèmes, il s'avoue vaincu et finit par y aller, mais dans une tenue très spéciale...

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais les idées nous appartiennent ! 

**Nda**: Fic coécrite avec Hotaru no Kaori. Suite de la fic "Mais ça c'était avant"...

_**Mais ça c'était après...**_

Dans une salle mal éclairée se trouvait trois jeunes filles soupirant de désespoir... 

- Mais que peut-on faire de plus ? On a tout essayé ! On n'y arrivera jamais !

- Ginny, arrêtes d'être aussi défaitiste ; il nous reste une dernière chose à faire avant de s'avouer vaincues...

- Hum ?

- Je connais Draco depuis très longtemps, il est très têtu et de très mauvaise fois. Mais ses plus gros défauts sont qu'il est...

- ...Si narcissique qu'on se demande comment il passe encore les portes ?

- Non, c'est pas ça Ginny ; laisse moi finir !

- Ok Pansy... N'empêche que je me demande comment il fait pour passer les portes vu la grosse tête qu'il a...

- Bref, je disais que Draco a des défauts plus gros que ça encore ; deux pour être plus précise : sa fierté et sa jalousie !

- Sa fierté et sa jalousie... Mais si on fait ça... Alors il risque de...et de..., et alors hop !

- Mais oui ! Hermione, tu es géniale !

- Merci Pansy, je te retourne le compliment !

- Maintenant que l'on sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire...

- Draco Malfoy, tu ne nous échapperas pas !

Dans la salle mal éclairée se trouvait trois jeunes filles, elles n'étaient plus en train de soupirer de désespoir mais de préparer un plan machiavélique pour pousser Draco Malfoy, Serpentard de son état et petit ami officiel de Harry Potter, à faire ce qu'elles voulaient de lui...c'est-à-dire se travestir en infirmière sexy pour remonter le moral de son petit ami... 

Un peu plus tard et un peu plus loin dans le château,Draco déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs lorsqu'il sentit des mains l'entraîner dans une alcôve.

- Si tu cris ou si tu montres le moindre signe de résistance, tes nouvelles lunettes Krys et tes pots de gel en pâtiront.

Draco, ayant reconnu la mystérieuse voix et sachant QUI étaient avec elle, prit la menace très au sérieux. Il ferait tout pour que personne ne touche ses lunettes Krys, le nec plus ultra de la mode, et ses pots de gel sans qui il ne serait rien.  
Il suivit sans discuter les personnes qui le menèrent dans la même salle mal éclairée que précédemment. Elles le firent asseoir sur une chaise disposée au centre de la pièce en face de trois autres chaises. Les personnes se posèrent dessus et le regardèrent fixement.  
Draco eu le temps de les dévisager et ce qu'il vit dans leurs yeux lui fit peur.

Pansy, Ginny et Hermione le regardait avec une froide détermination.

Pansy prit la parole après un temps. 

- Draco, tu n'as plus le choix. Tu doit le faire sinon tu peux dire adieu à tes chères lunettes Krys et à tes pots de gel et tu sais que nous pouvons faire encore bien pire. Alors arrête de jouer au gamin capricieux et fais-le !  
- Non je ne le ferais pas. Vous pouvez me torturer mais JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS, je ne porterais cette...chose !  
- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit il ne portera jamais cette sublime tenue que nous avons tellement eu du mal à trouver...  
- Ne sois pas triste Ginny, on avait déjà réfléchi à cette éventualité et c'est pour cela que j'avais imaginé un plan B ! Viens là, je vais t'expliquer... 

Ginny et Pansy se penchèrent vers Hermione et leur visage s'éclaira d'un sourire machiavélique.

-Hermione, ton idée est tout simplement superbe !  
- Comment avais-tu deviné qu'il ne voudrait pas malgré toutes nos menaces et comment as-tu eu une idée aussi...  
- ...lumineuse !  
- Je me doutais que Draco n'était bon que pour parler et que pour réagir, il était...un peu...mou, dirons-nous.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et le blond commença doucement à fulminer.

- Oui c'est vrai, il est plus doué pour lancer des remarques acides et envoyer les autres se battre à sa place.  
- Je cherchais une solution à notre épineux problème quand tout à coup, j'ai eu cette idée : si Draco ne veux pas mettre notre tenue, nous n'avons qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien la porter à sa place !  
- Tu es vraiment un génie! Trouver une solution contre la lâcheté de Draco règle le souci de Harry et son infirmière sexy prête à satisfaire ses moindres désirs... Chapeau bas ! 

Draco, dont le plan des filles venait enfin d'attendre la partie lucide de son esprit, vit rouge. 

- HARRY N'A LE DROIT DE VOIR PERSONNE EN INFIRMIÈRE SEXY ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE, COMPRIS !  
- Oh mais Draco, tout ça c'est trop tard maintenant surtout que j'ai hâte de LE voir en habit sexy...  
- Oh oui, IL doit être tellement hot dedans..  
- Avec la blouse siiiiiiiii courte...  
- Les bas et les porte-jarretelles...  
- Qui pourrait bien lui résister...  
- Aaahhhhh... Ce serait le paradis...  
- JE VOUS INTERDIT D'EMMENER QUI QUE SE SOIT VOIR HARRY AVEC CETTE TENUE !  
- Mais Draco nous n'avons pas le choix, nous avons promis à Harry de lui amener un cadeau qui le soulagera de sa douleur...  
- Oui Draco comprends-nous, nous n'avons PAS le choix...  
- Bon je vais LUI demander s'il veut bien, même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas nous dire non...  
- C'EST BON, OK, JE VAIS LE FAIRE MAIS N'APPELEZ PAS CET ESPÈCE DE £%µ¨§&"# ! 

Draco prit la tenue que lui présentait Ginny et alla s'enfermer dans la pièce d'à côté.

La dite pièce était reliée à celle où se trouvait deux jeunes filles dissimulées dans un placard...  
Pendant que Draco se changeait, les filles virent le placard glousser mais elles mirent ça sur le compte de la magie du château et ne s'en inquiétèrent pas, mais posèrent un sortilège dessus au cas où.  
Quand Draco ouvrit la porte, elles restèrent bouche bée avec de la salive qui commençait à couler. Effectivement, Draco était des plus sexy avec cette tenue et elles se félicitèrent de l'avoir choisi.

Draco rentra dans l'infirmerie après avoir été rassuré par les filles de l'absence d'autres patients et de la maîtresse des lieux.

Lorsque Harry vit Draco arriver avec des talons hauts, vêtu d'une blouse blanche extrêmement moulante qui lui arrivait en haut des cuisses et laissant apparaître les porte-jarretelles, les quatre premiers boutons ouverts permettant l'observation du commencement d'un torse pâle et musclé, ses cheveux non gommés en arrière et retombant délicatement devant ses yeux en lui conférant un côté sauvage ; il en resta sans voix.

Draco s'approcha de lui d'une démarche chaloupée et Harry ne put que déglutir devant ce spectacle des plus alléchant...

- Je suis là pour faire du bien à mon patient...

La voix rauque de Draco eu raison de lui et Harry se mit à gémir. Le blond s'approcha et enleva tous les vêtements du malade, appréciant la vue, avant de s'assoir sur ses hanches. Il commença à lui masser délicatement le cou tout en se frottant contre lui, faisant ainsi gonfler leur érection. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément...

Tout à coup il ne put plus, bouger et resta sur Harry à moitié allongé sur lui et leur désir bien en évidence.

Lorsque Mrs Pomfresh, partie chercher sa commande de potions curatives dans la réserve du Professeur Rogue, ouvrit la porte de son domaine.

L'infirmière s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrée en entendant des bruits suspects venant de derrière des rideaux.

Rideaux qui cachaient le lit de l'Élu du Monde Magique, j'ai nommé Harry Potter !

Pomfresh, pensant à une tentative d'assassinat sur son patient le plus régulier, sortit prudemment sa baguette et s'approcha en silence des fameux rideaux.

Tenant fermement le bout de bois dans sa main moite et légèrement tremblante, la petite femme rondouillarde tira d'un coup brusque sur le tissu qui lui cachait la scène se déroulant devant elle et jeta un sort d'immobilisation.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le fier Sang-Pur Draco Malfoy à califourchon sur le bassin de Harry et en pleine séance de massage !

Les ombres projetées à travers les rideaux blancs de l'infirmerie ne représentaient donc pas une personne en train d'étrangler le Survivant, mais en train de lui masser le cou ! CQFD.

Malgré le mystère résolu, l'infirmière se posait tout de même une question : où était passé les vêtements de son patient ?

**FIN**

Normalement il y aura un petit bonus a cette fic ;-)

En espérant que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire...


	2. Bonus

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Drarry bien évidement!

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais les idées nous appartiennent !

**Nda**: Petit bonus de la fic "Mais ça c'était avant"...

_**Bonus:**_

Dans un certain collège sorcier, à un certain étage du dit collège, dans une certaine salle de classe abandonnée, dans une certaine armoire ; deux belles jeunes filles, intelligentes (mais moins qu'une certaine rate de bibliothèque à la chevelure brune et ébouriffée...), charmantes, au charisme incroyable, et à l'esprit pur (non non, ce n'est PAS DU TOUT exagéré !) papotaient tranquillement en attendant l'heure du déjeuner, lorsqu'elles surprirent par un humble HASARD une conversation entre trois autres étudiantes de l'établissement.

- Mais que peut-on faire de plus ? On a tout essayé ! On n'y arrivera jamais !

- Ginny, arrêtes d'être aussi défaitiste ; il nous reste une dernière chose à faire avant de s'avouer vaincues...

- Hum ?

- Je connais Draco depuis très longtemps, il est très têtu et de très mauvaise fois. Mais ses plus gros défauts sont qu'il est...

- ...Si narcissique qu'on se demande comment il passe encore les portes ?

- Non, c'est pas ça Ginny ; laisse moi finir !

- Ok Pansy... N'empêche que je me demande comment il fait pour passer les portes vu la grosse tête qu'il a...

- Bref, je disais que Draco a des défauts plus gros que ça encore ; deux pour être plus précise : sa fierté et sa jalousie !

- Sa fierté et sa jalousie... Mais si on fait ça... Alors il risque de...et de..., et alors hop !

- Mais oui ! Hermione, tu es géniale !

- Merci Pansy, je te retourne le compliment !

- Maintenant que l'on sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire...

- Draco Malfoy, tu ne nous échapperas pas !

Les deux sublimes créatures dans l'armoire entendirent une porte claquer, puis plus rien. Elles se mirent donc à commenter la petite discussion :

- Non mais t'as entendu ça ?! S'exclama C.G (nous tairons les noms par souci d'anonymat).

- Oui, j'étais là aussi... Répliqua HK. Mais pourquoi parlaient-elles de Malfoy ? Et que mijotent-elles ? Hum, affaire à suivre...

- En effet, très chère. Maintenant, parlons sérieusement : non mais tu te rends compte de la conversation qu'on a grillé ?! C'est le scoop de l'année ça ! Je vois déjà les gros titres "HERMIONE GRANGER : UNE ÉLÈVE PAS SI PARFAITE ; COMPLOT CONTRE LE SERPENTARD DRACO MALFOY (page 5-7)" !

- Oui, ça sonne pas mal... Mais j'ai mieux : "HERMIONE GRANGER : ANGE OU DEMON ? (page 5-7)" ou bien "HERMIONE GRANGER : L'INVESTIGATRICE D'UN COMPLOT MENÉ CONTRE LE CÉLÉBRISSIME DRACO MALFOY" ! Alala, ce serait magnifique de lui clouer son bec de Miss-je-sais-tout ! Elle est cool, mais au bout d'un moment, c'est la goutte de potion qui fait déborder le chaudron !

- Ouais ! Mais pendant un instant, j'entendais plus rien. Tu penses qu'elles ont dit quoi ? Ça avait l'air diaboliquement géniale comme idée ! Répondit C.G.

- Franchement, j'en sais rien ; je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi... Peut-être qu'elles ont prévu de lui faire chanter 'Barbie Girl' (Cf 'Le pari qui commence mal mais qui fini plutôt bien') ? Questionna HK.

- Ou bien elles ont imaginé Draco en train de...

Plongées dans leur échange de point de vue, les deux Aphrodites, postées dans la même armoire depuis le début de l'histoire, loupèrent l'heure du repas. Celles-ci n'émergèrent de leur débat animé que lorsqu'elles entendirent trois voix féminines étouffées, ainsi que celle du pauvre blond :

- ... pot de gel ... gamin ...

- ... JAMAIS ...

- ...

- ...

- ... génie ! ... lâcheté ... Harry ... infirmière sexy ...

- HARRY N'A LE DROIT DE VOIR PERSONNE EN INFIRMIÈRE SEXY ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE, COMPRIS !

- ... trop tard ...

- ... hot ...

- ... porte-jarretelles ...

- ... paradis ...

- JE VOUS INTERDIT D'EMMENER QUI QUE SE SOIT VOIR HARRY AVEC CETTE TENUE !

- ...

- C'EST BON OK JE VAIS LE FAIRE MAIS N'APPELER PAS CET £%µ¨§&"# ! "

Il y eu de nouveau un silence, puis :

- Non mais elles se prennent pour qui ces trois là ? Oser me faire du CHANTAGE, à MOI, Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Grogna tout bas le Serpentard ; il n'était pas suicidaire au point de se faire entendre pas les folles d'à côté. Ces filles ne se rendent pas compte à qui elles ont à faire ! Je les aurais un jour, je les aurais ! ... Bon, en attendant, comment est-ce qu'on met ce...ce truc rose là ? ... Et faut aussi que je mette la petite culotte en fine dentelle rose !? ... Et m*rd*... Heureusement que je ne suis plus le fils de mon père (Cf "Mais ça, c'était avant"), il en ferait un infarctus !

Pendant ce temps, toujours à l'intérieur de l'armoire, les magnifiques iris des deux beautés avaient malencontreusement glissé sur le corps dévêtu de la pauvre victime blonde.

- *baaaave* ERROR, ERROR 404 !

- Ça tu l'as dit HK, chuchotait C.G, essayant de ne pas gémir et glousser trop fort, et par la même occasion, de survivre au raz-de-marée de bave en approche.

Le blond finit d'enfiler la "tenue mystère" et sortit de la pièce, au grand damne des locataires de l'armoire. Elles entendirent des morceaux de phrases tels que "placard bizarre", "blond sexy" et "sortilège". Le silence prit ensuite place dans la salle de classe désaffectée.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi avec Draco dans ce vêtement béni des dieux ?

- ERROR !

- O-k... Dit C.G en faisant rouler ses globes oculaires dans ses orbites.

- ERR-Quoi ? Hum... D'après la conversation qu'on a surpris, je dirais que Draco va rendre une petite visite à son "canard laqué d'amouuuuuuuur" (Cf "Le pouvoir de l'amouuuuuuurrr!") à l'infirmerie...

- Faut pas rater ça ! Mais après manger ! Il est quelle heure ?

- Attends, Tempus ! 7h04 P.M. ; on a raté le déjeuner et on va aussi louper le souper ! En plus, c'est cake à la citrouille ce soir ! Vite, sortons de notre cachette !

- Je dirais même plus, sortons de notre cachette, vite !

Ce fut sur ces mots que les deux demoiselles se précipitèrent sur la porte de leur refuge. Mais...

- Que- ?!

- La porte est fermée, HK !

- ...

- HK ?

- Je...je crois que je sais pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas... "placard bizarre", "sortilège"... On nous a enfermé dedans !

- C'est... Hermione ? Demanda prudemment C.G.

- ... Oui, c'est elle, soupira HK.

- Mais... Mais... On va rater Draco et "Ryry d'amouuuuuuur" en action ! Rhaa ; je, enfin nous, rectifia C.G après un regard aiguisé dans sa direction, te maudissons sur vingt-sept générations, et tu n'auras AUCUN Optimal à tes ASPICS, Granger !

- Ouais ! Mais c'est bien beau de lancer des malédictions, ça ne nous aidera pas à sortir...

_ ... D'oh ! "

**FIN !**

Petite review pour nous dire se que vous en avez pensez... ;)


End file.
